Wild Wild West
Wild Wild West by Will Smith ''is featured on Just Dance 4. Dancers '''Normal' * Ponytails and a cowboy hat * Blue shirt and pants * Orange corset and boots * Red hat, handkerchief and suit * Blue shirt, tie and belt * Brown shoes * Brown hat and chaps * Red hair, pants and boots * Red and brown t-shirt * Black hat, vest and pants * Orange shirt and red tie and glasses * Golden shoes and belt Extreme * Black hat and sunglasses * Red shirt * Golden vest with black buttons * Black tie, pants and belt * Red Shoes Gold Moves Classic: *'Gold Move 1': This wave gold move starts from the left to right. P1, put the hands behind the head. P2, put the right hand in the imaginary hat. P3, put the hands on your hips. P4, put your hands on your imaginary hat but looking to the right side of the screen. *'Gold Move 2': Women, open your hands. Men, put down your hands but then adjust your imaginary jacket/vest. *'Gold Move 3': Raise your hands like if you are holding a gun from bottom left to the right side and then bringing you forearm up to "shoot". *'Gold Move 4': Women, cross your hands in front of you . Men, put your right hand on your imaginary hat. wildwildwestnormalgoldmove1.PNG|Wild Wild West - Normal - Gold Move 1 wildwildwestnormalgoldmove2.PNG|Wild Wild West - Normal - Gold Move 2 wildwildwestnormalgoldmove3.PNG|Wild Wild West - Normal - Gold Move 3 wildwildwestnormalgoldmove4.PNG|Wild Wild West - Normal - Gold Move 4 Extreme: *'Gold Move 1': Put your right hand on your "hat". *'Gold Move 2': Put your fists on your chest from below. *'Gold Move 3': Raise your right arm and them put it down with strength. *'Gold Move 4': Raise your hands like if you are holding a gun from bottom left to the right side and then "shoot". *'Gold Move 5': Just put your right hand up. wildwildwestextremegoldmove1.PNG|Wild Wild West - Extreme - Gold Move 1 wildwildwestextremegoldmove2.PNG|Wild Wild West - Extreme - Gold Move 2 wildwildwestextremegoldmove3.PNG|Wild Wild West - Extreme - Gold Move 3 wildwildwestextremegoldmove4.PNG|Wild Wild West - Extreme - Gold Move 4 wildwildwestextremegoldmove5.PNG|Wild Wild West - Extreme - Gold Move 5 Mashup This song has a mashup exlusive to PS3 and Wii U version. The Dancers(No repeats) *Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Aerobics In Space (JD4) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Cosmic Girl (JD2) *When I Grow Up (JD2) *Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) (JD3) *Run the Show (Extreme) (JD4) *Walk Like an Egyptian (JD2) *Superstition (JD4) Trivia *This song was the main theme in the movie Wild Wild West, with Will Smith in it, who also sang the song. *The extreme coach looks like the 4th player in the classic dance, but has a white beard and black glasses. *This song's gold moves don't recycle in both versions. Very few songs are like this. *The words "da*n" and "chest" are censored for this song. However, chest can still be heard. ** Da*n sounds like dang. *The extreme dancer was the most used extreme in Just Dance 4 mash-ups, and for some reason, appears most of the time in mash-ups with Never Gonna Give You Up. *All four of the dancers from the dance crew each have their own avatars on Just Dance 2014. **Surprisingly, the most common one (extreme) doesn't have an avatar like the dance crew. ** Also, this is the only Dance Crew where each player has his own avatar, along with Memeshikute * The first dancer's avatar looks like Jessie from the Toy Story franchise. * This is the second dance routine in which its Extreme Mode doesn't follow the Extreme background of the game, the first is the Extreme Mode of What Makes You Beautiful. Gallery wildwildwestjd4.jpg|Classic jd4_wildwildwest1.jpg|Extreme wildwildwestquat.jpg|Wild Wild West Wild Wild West track List.png|Wild Wild West as it appears on the Track List Videos Category:Dance Crews Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with censored words Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Dance Mashup Category:Songs from 1999 or under Category:90's Category:Songs Category:Songs from movies/television Category:20th Century songs Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Songs released in 1999 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Rap Elements Category:Familiar Songs Category:Country Songs Category:2000 to 2100 Category:21st Century songs Category:Around-The-World Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Is It Fashion? Category:Dancers in costumes